shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Kaufman
Jacob Kaufman (also known as Jake Kaufman or Virt) is an American video game music composer. He has composed the music for the entire Shantae series, and over 50 additional games. Biography Jake Kaufman was born on April 3, 1981. He dropped out of high school and spent a few years composing remixes of old video games music under the name Virt, before finally getting his first real job as a composer with the music of a Game Boy Color port of Q*Bert. He composed Shantae's music in 2002. That same year, he co-founded the website VGMix, a site dedicated to video game music remixes. He spent most of his career as a freelance video game music composer, before joining Volition Inc. during his work on Red Faction: Guerrilla in 2009, but soon left in January 2010 to become the "Lead Audio Guy" at WayForward Technologies. He has composed for them the music for the Mighty series, Contra 4, Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame, among others, and the Shantae episodes, Shantae: Risky's Revenge and Shantae and the Pirate's Curse and Shantae: Half-Genie Hero, for which he wrote and composed the Kickstarter campaign song, Dance Through the Danger, performed by Cristina Vee. Awards Original Sound Version awarded Kaufman the 2011 OST Composer of the Year Award, based on his work on BloodRayne: Betrayal and Mighty Switch Force!. Works Video games * Q*Bert (2000) * Drymouth (2000) * Tennis Masters Series (2001) * M&M's Minis Madness (2001) * David Beckham Soccer (2001) * Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (2001) - Game Boy Color * Atlantis - The Lost Empire (2001) * X-Blade Inline Skater (2001) * The Scorpion King - Sword of Osiris (2002) * Karnaaj Rally (2002) * Godzilla: Domination (2002) * The Scorpion King (2002) * Shantae (2002) * Micro Machines (2002) - Game Boy Color version * Paragon 5 Pinball (2002) - with others * Rugrats: I Gotta Go Party (2002) * Spy Hunter / Super Sprint (2005) * Juka and the Monophonic Menace (2005) * Legend of Kay (2005) * Life / Yahtzee / Payday (2005)http://www.metacritic.com/person/jake-kaufman * Rebelstar: Tactical Command (2005) * The Berenstain Bears and the Spooky Old Tree (2005) * Uno 52 (2006) * Platinum Mahjong (2006) * Scurge: Hive (2006) * Uno / Skip-Bo (2006) * Brain Challenge (2006) * Ibiza Beach Party (2006) * Lionel Trains on Tracks (2006) * Lumines Mobile (2006) * Miami Nights: Singles in the City (2006) * The OC (2006) * Contra 4 (2007) * TMNT ''(2007) - Nintendo DS version * ''Cranium Kabookii (2007) * Balls of Fury (2007) * Brothers in Arms DS (2007) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Dark Motives (2007) * Elements of Destruction (2007) * Petz: Catz 2 (2007) * Surf's Up (2007) * Winx Club: Mission Enchantix (2008) * My Secret World by Imagine (2008) * Ben 10: All Out Attack! (2008) * Pokermillion 2009: The Bluff (2009) * Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) * Mighty Flip Champs! (2009) * Virtual Villagers: Erschaffe dein Paradies! (2009) * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame (2010) * Shantae: Risky's Revenge (2010) * Dodonpachi Daifukkatsu Arrange Mode Soundtrack (2011) * Mighty Milky Way (2011) * BloodRayne: Betrayal (2011) * Centipede: Infestation (2011) * Mighty Switch Force! (2011) * Otomedius Excellent Arrange DLC BGM (2011) * Thor: God of Thunder (2011) * Saints Row: The Third (2011) * Retro City Rampage (2012) * Darkstalkers Resurrection (2012) * Double Dragon Neon (2012) * Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?! (2012) * Mighty Switch Force! Hyper Drive Edition (2012)http://www.metacritic.com/person/jake-virt-kaufman * Silent Hill: Book of Memories (2012) * Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON'T KNOW! (2013) - with Ian Stocker * Regular Show: Mordecai and Rigby in 8-Bit Land (2013) * Mighty Switch Force! 2 (2013) * DuckTales: Remastered (2013) * Ultionus: A Tale Of Petty Revenge (2013) * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse (2014) * Shovel Knight (2014) * Wonder Momo: Typhoon Booster (2014) * Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom ''(2014) - contributor * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) * Adventures of Pip ''(2015) * ''Shovel Knight Plague of Shadows (2015) * Mighty Switch Force! Hose It Down! (2015) * Legend of Kay Anniversary (2015) * Mighty Switch Force! Academy (2015) * Super League of Patriots (2015) * Vanguard V (2015) * Shantae: Half-Genie Hero (2016) * Pulsar Arena (2016) * Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night (2017) Film *''Press Start'' (2007) *''Rampage (Korkusuz)'' (2009) Gallery Jake_kaufman.jpg|Jake Kaufman. Jake_kaufman_2.jpg|Jake Kaufman 2. Jake_kaufman2.png|Jake Kaufman 3. Jake_kaufman_2006.png|Jake Kaufman in 2006. Jake_kaufman_2011.jpg|Jake Kaufman in 2011. Jake_kaufman_2012_1.jpg|Jake Kaufman at MAGFest X (2012). Jake_kaufman_2012_2.jpg|Jake Kaufman at MAGFest X (2012) 2. Jake_kaufman_2012_3.jpg|Jake Kaufman at MAGFest X (2012) 3. Jake_kaufman_2012_4.jpg|Jake Kaufman at MAGFest X (2012) 4. Jake_kaufman_2012_5.jpg|Jake Kaufman at MAGFest X (2012) 5. Jake_kaufman_2012_6.jpg|Jake Kaufman at MAGFest X (2012) 6. Jake_kaufman_2012_7.jpg|Jake Kaufman at MAGFest X (2012) 7. Jake_kaufman_2012_8.jpg|Jake Kaufman at MAGFest X (2012) 8. Jake_kaufman_2012_9.jpg|Jake Kaufman at MAGFest X (2012) 9. Jake_kaufman_2012_10.jpg|Jake Kaufman at MAGFest X (2012) 10. Jake_kaufman_2013.jpg|Jake Kaufman (on keyboards) in 2013. References External links *Official website and blog *VGMix *Jake Kaufmanon Twitter *Jake Kaufman at IMDb *Jake Kaufman at RAWG.io Category:Crew Category:Crew (Shantae (game)) Category:Crew (Shantae: Risky's Revenge) Category:Crew (Shantae and the Pirate's Curse) Category:Crew (Shantae: Half-Genie Hero) Category:Real World Category:WayForward Technologies